cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiver's Travels Ch5 Pt2
Brought to you by Pt2: Multiver vs. Crowler After the applause died down, Multiver checked the clock on the wall and called, "I've got time for one more! Who's it gonna be?" The Obelisks murmured amongst themselves and then someone yelled, "Let's see him duel Dr. Crowler!" Crowler was reluctant but as the Obelisks took up a chant "Crowler! Crowler! Crowler!" with Multiver enthusiastically egging them on, Crowler called for his duel vest, and it was hurriedly brought out. The Obelisks calmed down, rapt with attention as Multiver turned to face Crowler, a sinister smile on his face. "I'll go first if you don't mind," Crowler announced as he drew his first card. He grinned as he surveyed his hand, "Now I will set two cards facedown and activate Heavy Storm!" His cards appeared in order and were then all blown away, two immense bronze tokens rising in place of the two set cards, "Now," Crowler continued, "I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" Multiver raised an eyebrow as the immense monster rose to the field, Well, you're predictable, he thought to himself as Crowler activated Ancient Gear Castle and ended his turn. "My move," Multiver stated calmly as he drew a card. He surveyed his hand and nodded, "First I activate Restless Spirits and summon one Phantom Token. Then I sacrifice the Phantom Token I just summoned to call out Nightmare Soldier: Nightmare Sorceress. Then I activate her effect and discard one card from my hand to pull Nightmare Soldier Desperado Dragonoid straight from my deck to the field." He effortlessly extracted the card from his deck, barely even looking before he summoned it. He didn't need to look, Braniac had already analyzed his entire deck and uploaded the order to his mind, letting Multiver plan his strategy well in advance. "Now I set one card face down and activate Menacing Approach!" Menacing Approach rose to the field behind his two monsters and he continued, "You've seen it in action a few times now Dr. Crowler, I'm sure you know by now what's going to happen next turn." "I do indeed," Crowler replied, "And I'm sure you know what's going to happen this turn! I summon Ancient Gear Soldier!" A miniature of the Ancient Gear Golem with a gun arm rose to the field as Crowler continued, "Next I equip my Ancient Gear Soldier with Ancient Gear Tank!" Ancient Gear Soldier's attack meter jumped to 2400 and Multiver made a face, "Oh bugger..." Crowler punched a fist forward, "Now Ancient Gear Soldier! Attack Nightmare Sorceress!" Multiver winced as the Gear Tank rocketed forward and smashed apart Nightmare Sorceress, dropping his life points by 400, much to Crowler's satisfaction. Multiver scratched the side of his head, "Too bad the Gear Soldier's effect doesn't apply to traps activated after the battle." Crowler's eyes bugged out, "What?!" Multiver gestured and his trap card rose onto its edge, revealing to everybody that it was called... "Round 2!" Multiver yelled, "Now because you destroyed one of my monsters, I get to summon it back, and all your monsters have to battle it," Crowler was flummoxed as Nightmare Sorceress reappeared, still weaker than anything on his field until Multiver finished with an evil grin, "with none of their attack points!" END PLAY BY PLAY Crowler's eyes bugged out and flashed from one monster to the other as steam began to roil from their gears as they clanked forward to battle, heedless of his protests and orders to stop. Nightmare Sorceress grinned and summoned a purple fire ball in one hand, "They can't hear you Dr. Crowler," Multiver told him, his voice dripping with cheerful menace as Nightmare Sorceress hauled back and launched the fireball in her hand like a fast ball into Ancient Gear Soldier, creating an explosion that blew away 2000 of Crowler's life points. Crowler winced and covered himself, unfortunately choosing to peek the exact moment the second blast demolished Ancient Gear Golem. He tried to get out of the way, but Ancient Gear Golem collapsed on top of him anyway, squashing the last 2000 life points out of him. Multiver smiled and began clapping as the holograms faded and Crowler picked himself up. "Give him a big hand boys," Multiver told the Obelisks loudly, "He's the first one to actually damage my life points since I got here." There was a moment of stunned silence as the Obelisks realized Multiver could very well be telling the truth. Then there was an explosion of cheers for Dr. Crowler as the Obelisks surged forward to congratulate him for damaging the apparently invincible Multiver. By the time the applause and cheering died down, Multiver had slipped out. = Multiver strode along the path towards the main building, which Lilia had psychically asked him to meet her on top of. He quickly located Lilia sitting atop one of the buildings large towers and leapt from the ground to the top. When he got there he saw that she was in her usual clothes, not bothering to hide her otherworldly nature. She didn't look happy as Multiver sat down next to her, "What's wrong?" Lilia sighed, "I owe my stupid brother a favor and he just called it in. I have to go help him with one of our little war games now." "Shadow?" Multiver asked. "Yeah," Lilia sighed, "He wants me as his partner for a tag match against Wyldfire and Blight." "I thought you two didn't like each other?" Lilia smirked, "No, I just don't like that I lose to him all the time. We're actually really close." "Oh," Multiver said. He frowned slightly, "So, do you have to leave? How long?" Lilia suddenly pushed him onto his back, and kissed him passionately, "I do have to leave, and I probably won't be free to take that vacation with you for at least a few years, but..." she added with a mischievous smile as Slaughter, the symbiotic ooze that actually comprised all her clothing slid back to reveal her breasts and nethers while she straddled him, "I do have time to give you something to remember and look forward to." Multiver grinned, "Who could ever forget you?" She smiled and kissed him again as Braniac's nanites unzipped his pants for him. Lilia smiled, "Well apparently with a little nudge from me, everyone in this world who knew I was here. Boreas has already wiped my existence from the records, so the only thing left to do is say goodbye. Oh, and before I go, I want you to do me a favor," she added as she dragged her fingernail up Multiver's jawline, "and practice all the hot sexy things you're going to do to me on our vacation with that cutie Alexis since I can't be here for a threesome." Multiver smiled and pulled her into a kiss as she pulled the head of his cock up to her wet lips, "Yes ma'am!" A Few Hours Later After bidding Lilia a sad goodbye following a few truly bone shaking orgasms, Multiver took the stairs down. When two guards tried to stop him, he casually knocked them out with a psychic pulse and made them forget they had seen him. They would be out for at least an hour or so he thought with a grin as he continued on about his way. He paused as he reached the Obelisk Blue duel arena and saw the lights were on. He strolled in, Braniac noting as he did that it was against the rules to have unauthorized duels in the arena, especially after hours like this. He walked in just in time to Jaden's Elemental Hero Flame Wingman deliver the finishing blow to Chazz Princeton. Jaden jumped for joy, "Yeah! I won!" Chazz was horrified and furious, then Jaden suddenly landed, "By the way, you lost the bet! Cough up your best card!" Chazz recoiled in horror and Multiver heard Alexis protest from across the arena, "What? You played using an ante?! That's even more against the rules than dueling after hours! That's grounds for expulsion if you're caught!" Jaden recoiled, "WHAT?!" "Chazz knows that too," Alexis added testily. "WHAT?!" Jaden exclaimed, pointing a finger at Chazz, "But it was your idea!" "Chazz..." Alexis started angrily. Multiver suddenly cleared his throat, his voice echoing around the mostly empty arena, "If it's all the same to you Alexis, perhaps you wouldn't mind if I were to simply give them both a trouncing since there aren't any guards patrolling this floor right now and won't be for another hour or so? We can easily make it down to the beach for a duel." All present whirled and saw Multiver, Alexis looking over the slightly raised arena, "Multiver? What are you doing here?" Multiver smiled, "I wanted to see the island from the top of the Academy, so I climbed up to the top of one of the towers for a look about. Found you guys on my way back down, and now it sounds like somebody needs some sense stomped into him, and somebody else just needs a whoopin." Alexis smiled, "I'd watch that, although I think in the Slifer's case it was just a case of being underinformed." Jaden suddenly recognized Multiver, "Hey, you're that super smart guy from earlier!" Multiver grinned, "Oh good, you do remember me. Normally I'd duel you too, but seeing as how Chazz is the one who started all this, I think he deserves a good trouncing more." "Aw," Jaden said disappointed, "But I want to duel too!" Multiver scratched his head, "You sure?" "Yeah I'm sure!" Jaden exclaimed. "Well okay," Multiver sighed, "I guess I'll duel you both then." Half an hour later, the Beach "Jaden, I'm going to duel Chazz first since I want to make sure he gets his whoopin," Multiver told Jaden cheerfully, "And it'll give you a chance to decide whether or not you really want to duel me." "Of course I really want to duel you!" Jaden exclaimed, "Why wouldn't I?" "For the same reason Chazz doesn't," Alexis replied, "Multiver's one of the best duelists at the Academy." Jaden looked at her, "Really?" Alexis nodded, "Really. He beat the best duelist we've got at the entrance exams." "He beat Zane too?!" One of Chazz's flunkies exclaimed, "I knew he beat Crowler and like a dozen Obelisks at the party this evenin, but I didn' know he had beat Zane too!" "He what?" Chazz and Syrus exclaimed simultaneously. Alexis nodded, "He beat Zane like it was nothing." Chazz stared and shakily turned back to face Multiver, his face pale as he activated his duel disk, "S-so what," he said shakily, "I'm not scared of you!" Multiver grinned evilly, "Well let's just see what we can do about that." His duel disk activated and he drew his hand, "You can go first." Chazz drew a card, "I summon Chthonian Soldier!" The monster rose to the field with its 1200 attack points as Chazz continued, "And I place two cards face down! That's all for now." Multiver grinned, "I activate my Ominous Depths field spell!" Suddenly the sea surged forward, leaving them standing over a deep pool of water, their feet seeming to hover just above it. Alexis, Jaden, Syrus and Chazz's two flunkies found themselves standing on rocks that the waves lapped at viciously as eyes peered up from the deep. Then Multiver continued, "Next I activate Ascent of the Dark Masters!" Chazz's eyes widened, he had seen what came after that enough times this evening to know he was in trouble. Suddenly something massive exploded up out of the center of the field in an explosion of water. The massive monster coiled and hovered in the air behind Multiver as he declared, "Behold! Master of Darkness Iron Overlord Of The Deep!" All present stared at the immense armored sea serpent as it coiled in the air ominously, "Now before we go any further," Multiver grinned, "I'm going to activate the Iron Overlord's effect and destroy one of your face down cards! Overlord! RIVER OF POWER!" The massive sea serpent opened its mouth and a white ball of energy suddenly formed between its fangs. Then it rocketed forward and blew away one of Chazz's face downs. Before Chazz could even comment Multiver continued, "Next I'm going to activate the spell card version of that attack, and blow away your Chtonian Soldier along with your other face down card!" The following explosion knocked Chazz off his feet. "Oh and two more things you should know," Multiver added, "The Overlord's other effect is that any battle damage he inflicts to your life points is doubled," Chazz flinched in horror as he stared down the massive serpent's 2600 attack meter, "and he still has his attack because all I've used thus far is his effect and a spell card." As Chazz's eyes widened in terror Multiver pointed a finger of command, "Now then, Iron Overlord of the Deep! Attack with Typhoon Fury!" A huge torrent of water wind and lightning erupted from the massive serpents mouth and slammed into Chazz with the force of a hurricane, instantly dropping his life point counter to zero. All present stared as the holograms faded, that had been possibly the most brutally fast defeat any of them had ever seen. Suddenly Jaden exclaimed, "THAT WAS SO COOL! I WANNA DUEL YOU EVEN MORE NOW!" Everyone else present looked at him like he was out of his mind, except for Multiver who just sighed in exasperation. Multiver looked at him, "Fine, then get down here." "Alright!" Jaden yelled happily as he bounded down to stand where Chazz had been as Chazz's flunkies helped Chazz to the sidelines. Jaden quickly fired up his duel disk, "Let's do this thing!" Multiver switched his decks with a shrug, "Alright." "Hey!" Jaden protested, "You changed decks!" Multiver raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I have several. Since you're so eager to duel me I thought maybe you'd like me to step my game up a little. That deck I just trounced Chazz with was my weakest deck." All jaws except Alexis' dropped. Alexis knew he had at least three, and that hadn't been his Nightmare Soldiers or his Cyber Beasts. At first Jaden looked stunned and horrified, then he reverted back to being idiotically excited, "Awesome! So you're gonna duel me with your best deck now?" "No," Multiver replied, "You're here for an entertaining duel, not a hopeless trouncing. This deck is made for long drawn out games. For me that's about an ordinary person's average to quick duel. You're still going to lose, but you might actually manage to scratch my life points. Thus far the only person to do so since I got here was Dr. Crowler, and his life points went from 4000 to 0 the same turn he pulled it off." This time Alexis' jaw did drop and Chazz & Co were the ones who managed to keep their composure and nod because they had seen it happen. Jaden stared, Crowler had been a tough opponent, "You beat Dr. Crowler in one turn?!" "Along with about a dozen Obelisk Blues in two and three on one matches!" Chazz called, "Have fun getting demolished Slacker!" "Did he really?" Alexis asked. Chazz nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad he's in Obelisk. If he were in another dorm he'd have made complete monkeys out of us. Actually, he kinda did anyway." Jaden started sweating, this guy really was good! "Still time to call this off you know," Multiver told him dryly. "No way!" Jaden declared, "I never back down from a challenge!" Multiver sighed, "Your funeral." He put his freshly shuffled deck into his duel disk and drew his first hand, "Challenger goes first unless you'd prefer I did." "I think I'll let you go first actually," Jaden said, remembering how Multiver had stomped Chazz in a single turn and knowing that Multiver couldn't attack on his first turn if he went first. Multiver grinned as he drew, "Have it your way." PLAY BY PLAY CARD GAME He looked at the card in his hand, "I activate Haunted Forest!" As trees erupted around them and mist played between them, Multiver grinned, "Inside the Haunted Forest, your monsters lose 100 attack points for every Fear Counter on the field, and every time I summon a monster, another Fear Counter is brought onto the field. Also, if I've got enough Fear Counters when one of my monsters is defeated in battle, I can sacrifice Fear Counters to negate the battle damage." Jaden flinched as the implications of that hit him, but before he could say anything Multiver was activating another card. "Next I activate my Shadow Tactics spell!" Suddenly the lights dimmed and Multiver became all but invisible in the darkness, "As long as this card is on the field, during your battle phase all my monsters get to hide in the dark and switch places at random, then we flip a coin to determine whether or not your attack even hits one. You feel lucky Jaden? You better hope you are, because if not you won't even be able to touch my monsters, let alone attack me." Jaden flinched and Multiver continued, "But I hope you don't think I'm done yet." "I summon Shadow Tyranno!" An immense black shape erupted through the trees, red eyes burning full of hatred with an attack meter reading 1800 as Multiver finished, "And then I set two cards face down. That'll be all for now." Jaden nervously pulled a card from his deck, this was not looking good. He brightened as he saw that he had the material for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, "I activate Polymerization and fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avion from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Flame Wingman rose to the field in a blaze of flames and Jaden immediately yelled, "Go Flame Wingman! Destroy his Shadow Tyranno!" "TRAP CARD! BLOOD CURDLING SCREAM!" Sure enough a blood curdling scream echoed out of the trees, setting everyone's nerves on edge and causing Flame Wingman's attack to drop an additional 700 hundred, leaving him with only 1300 attack points. Jaden had just enough time to start panicking before Shadow Tyranno ghosted out of the way and Flame Wingman's attack detonated harmlessly against a shadow. "Luckily for you Jaden," Multiver called, "That attack didn't go through." Jaden nodded and shakily declared that he was setting one card face down and ending his turn. Multiver grinned allowing his eyes to shine yellow in the dark, the others would attribute it to a hologram effect he knew, "Now my turn." He drew and began to laugh a truly blood chilling laugh, "I summon Salvager Roach!" A shadowy four armed figure rose to the field and Multiver continued, "Then I activate my face down card, Fears Realized, and summon my Ancient Forest Fiend!" A huge figure suddenly lumbered out of the trees behind him, yellow eyes glaring with the sound of creaking wood and rustling leaves and Jaden glanced at his Flame Wingman, only to see that its attack was still at 1300, less than anything on the other side of the field, which had a 1400, a 1900, and a 2200! END PLAY BY PLAY "Now then," Multiver grinned, "Salvager Roach! Destroy Flame Wingman!" The four armed monster leapt out of the shadows and pulled Flame Wingman apart, leaping back before Jaden could even get a good look at it. Then Multiver continued, "Ancient Forest Fiend, Shadow Tyranno, finish this." The two immense forms rushed Jaden roaring tremendously, and a shout of terror later the holograms faded, the duel finished. Jaden peeked between his arms from where he had been covering himself and saw Multiver looking at him. "You've had two duels now Jaden, and now it's after one in the morning, will you please go back to your dorm and get some sleep for your classes tomorrow? Really, we should all be sleeping." Jaden looked like he wanted to argue but Syrus suddenly freaked out, "Oh my god one in the morning?! Jaaadeeen! We've gotta get some sleep! We can't be late for the first day of classes!" and promptly dragged Jaden away. Alexis looked around, "Where'd Chazz and his cronies go?" "Probably back to the dorm for Chazz to lick his wounded pride," Multiver replied as he walked over to her. He smiled, "May I walk you back to your dorm Alexis?" Alexis blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile, "You know you're not allowed on the girl's campus." "I can walk you to the border then," Multiver said gently with a smile, "A man should always escort the lady home." Alexis blushed even more furiously, "That's on a date!" Multiver smiled and took her hand before bowing over it slightly although he maintained eye contact with her, "Maybe you'd do me the honor of letting me take you on one then?" If Alexis hadn't been blushing before, she certainly was now, "You're not using that happy gun on me are you?" Multiver rolled up his sleeves with a smile to show he didn't have it on him, "I wouldn't dream of it Alexis." Alexis smiled and put her chin in her hand with her fingers over her lips, pretending she had to think about it, "Oh alright, see you on top of the Academy Friday night at sundown?" Multiver smiled, "As you wish milady." Alexis giggled, "You're like something out of a fairytale talking like that." Multiver smiled, "No fairytale ever had a princess as lovely as you Alexis." Alexis gasped with delight, "Stop that you big flirt! You're making me blush!" "But a blush looks so fetching on you!" Multiver protested half heartedly, earning a laugh from Alexis. She suddenly looped her arm through his and leaned her head over on his shoulder with a huge smile, "And yes, you can walk me home." Half an hour later, after a mind melting goodnight kiss, Multiver walked back to his dorm, humming a love song with a smile. Next Time: First Day At Duel Academy! Category:Multiver's Travels Category:Cackling Shadow Category:Fanon